Scents and aromas can be delivered in the air in retail establishments, restrooms, restaurants, hotels, and airports to establish a particular environment or mood for customers and visitors. In retail establishments, for example, the scents and aromas can make the customer want to remain in a scented area for a longer period of time, thereby increasing the chances that the customer will view items for purchase. Scents and aromas can be delivered in an air space to complement various brands and seasonal items.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings can indicate like elements.